Destiny
by asha1
Summary: My fave couple, H+H. This is the PERFECT story for all you H+H fans out there! And PLEASE review, this is my FIRST ever try at fanfiction, so please please PLEASE be nice!!


Destiny  
  
Prologue:  
"Oh man, I'm actually going to tell her," thought Harry Potter. For a long time now, he'd wanted to tell one of his long-time best friends Hermione Granger something particularly important. He'd tried to tell her yesterday, but suddenly became overcome with nervousness. It was their sixth year at Hogwarts, and Harry and his two friends Ron and Hermione attempted to make the best of the year.   
  
Hermione's POV:  
"I can't believe it...we just broke up." I thought. I just couldn't bear to utter those horrible words aloud. Oh, what am I to do? Sobbing, I ran to find my best friends Harry and Ron. I found them instantly. They were, of course, playing chess. I began to tell them my story, about how Draco Malfoy broke my heart. Harry listened with a pained expression on his face. And Ron...well, he was being Ron. I've always had a secret crush on Harry, which I had attempted to turn into friendship, as I knew fully that Harry would never pursue a girl like me. I mean, sure I look stunning during Yule Balls and events where I actually take time to dress up, and apply make-up, but I'm just not the type. My pal Lavender had offered to show me the easiest and least time consuming way to apply make-up, but I'd refused. I mean, what was the point? Its not like I'd ever have a boyfriend. Besides Draco, the only guy I had ever really dated was-and brace yourself, this is a shocker-my best friend, Ron. Yes, the one with flaming red hair. I know it sounds practically impossible, but we'd actually gotten together during our fifth year. That had to have been my worst year at Hogwarts, mainly due to our short-term relationship that had threatened to ruin our deeper friendship, and neither of us could deal with that. So we'd decided it was for the best to break up and remain friends forever. Of course, I'm aware that he still has that obvious, "more than friends" feelings for me, but I really can't do much.   
Surprisingly, I was beginning to forget about Draco and our break-up. I focused on Harry, and was startled to realize he'd been gazing at me, too. Suddenly overcome with embarrassment, I looked away, blushing all the same. I cleared my throat and began talking once more. Just then, Ron's younger sister, Ginny came up to us.   
"Hi, guys, what's new?" she said.  
"Oh, nothing, Herm's just telling us about Draco, whom by the way, we offered to beat up for her!" Ron replied.   
"Funny, guys." I retorted.   
  
Ginny's POV:  
"Hey, guys, what's going on?" I called out to my older brother and his friends. No response. Ooook, something's definitely wrong here...never has that crowd been silent!   
Just then, I noticed a strange rosy colour on Hermione's cheeks. What that make-up? No, couldn't be. I doubt she even owns some blush, much less in that colour! I leaned closer and realized it wasn't make-up at all! Believe it or not, Hermione Granger was blushing! I tried again to get their attention.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" This time, I got a satisfactory response.   
"Hey, Gin, what's up with you?" Ron at least had the courtesy to reply! Harry and Hermione just looked away sheepishly. I couldn't believe it! I realized they were both turning deeper shades of crimson by the minute! Oh, gosh, are they blushing because of each other? I wondered. Well, whatever it was, I'm sure I can get the detailed story later. As for Harry's side of the story, not for nothing am I the nosy little sister of Ron!   
  
  
  
  
Ron's POV:  
What just happened? I wondered. Did I just witness Herms blushing?? And only because Harry was looking at her?? Ok, there's really something wrong here. I mean, we always look at each other like that. Harry, Hermione, and I have been through so much together, we can talk about just anything. Harry and I now don't even have the courtesy to feel embarrassed when Hermy and Ginny talk about things like boys (well, actually, Gin does that, Herms only nods to whatnot) and dating. We've been through so much pain and joy together since we arrived, its like we share this mutual bond that extends beyond our friendship. Well, whatever just happened, I'd get the story from both sides later. Harry's side first, of course.  
  
Harry's POV:  
Oh, no, I can't believe she caught me staring at her! I'm such an oaf. I mean, come on, this is Herms, I can tell her anything. I know I am or at least was turning crimson. Ohh, what is she gonna think?? I think lately, I've developed some more-than-friends feelings for Herms. No, not some mere feelings...I think I...I think I might...love her. Yes, it all seems clear. I love Herms. I just have to find the right time to tell her. Surely I will do it within this month.......  
  
  
ONE YEAR LATER:  
  
Note: Harry still hadn't told "Herms" about "that important thing." He just couldn't find the "perfect" moment.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I regret having to write this letter to you, but I must. I am feeling utmost sorrow of having to inform you that your friend Harry Potter is currently in a coma, and Madam Pomfrey is having trouble reawakening him. I have already notified Mr. Ronald Weasley, who is joining Harry and me today. I expect you will be here immediately, and suggest you apparate into my office where I will wait. I am most apologetic for any inconvenience this letter may cause you.  
  
Sincerely, Dumbledore  
  
Shaking, I held the letter in my hands. My mind was completely blank. Suddenly, overcome with grief, I sank onto my dorm room bed, sobbing. Harry, oh Harry. I knew what must have happened...our career training had started this week, so Harry must have hurt himself during his Auror training. It is our last year at Hogwarts, and we were supposed to have the time of our lives. I couldn't believe it... Harry, my best friend for six years...in a coma...oh, I realized what I must do. Quickly, scribbling Lavender a note, I gathered my things and apparated into Dumbledore's office. I was 17, and had received my proper certification for apparating only weeks earlier. I found Dumbledore, looking aghast, pacing back and forth in his office.   
"Dumbledore!" I cried.   
"Oh, Hermione, you must go see him at once!" he lead me to Madam Pomfrey's office. Inside the hospital wing, I saw Ron.   
"Ron! Ron, look at Harry!" I began weeping freely into his shoulder.   
"Shhh...Shhh...It's going to be alright Herms, I promise," he whispered, taking me into his arms. Although he was trying to be tough for my sake, I could make out a few stray tears he swiped at with his hands. After all, Harry is his best friend, too.  
Finally mustering up enough courage to see Harry, I walked over to where he lay, completely still, looking like a body carved out of wood.   
"Oh, Harry! Harry, wake up!" I cried, tugging his shirt. Frantically, I tried to move his hands, his feet, anything, but they just lay still.  
Suddenly, I sat by his side, and, letting my desperate tears stream down my face, I lowered my lips against his in a sweet, searching kiss, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. I kept my lips firmly sealed upon his, and it felt like the single most wonderful thing in the world. Suddenly, I felt movement beneath me. I, rather reluctantly, pulled my lips from his and saw those familiar piercing jade eyes staring back at me, blank.   
  
Harry's POV:  
  
What was happening? I tried to recall something, anything, but my mind drew a blank. What had happened? Where was I? Was I alive, or dead? Suddenly, feeling something moist against my lips, I jerked awake, and was startled to find those warm, familiar chocolate-brown eyes boring into mine, searchingly. Abruptly, I recalled everything. I'd been on training for the career of an Auror, where I was injured. And now I recalled that the moist feeling on my lips...what could that have been? I found my answer instantly. Centimetres above my eyes, Hermione's widened, surprised eyes searched mine, expectantly. I gazed into them for a few seconds, finding myself lost in the unreadable emotion and anxiety they held. My next move seemed almost as though I had meant to do that all along. It was amazing, but I knew what to do. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, I raised my own lips and brought them upon hers...and experienced the single most amazing moment in my life. I kissed her sweetly and passionately; stroking her cheeks all the while, and was even more surprised when she responded deeply. We kissed with such shocking ease and emotion, it seemed as though we had done this countless times before. We stayed in that exact position for a breath taking record of two minutes, and then broke off, gasping for air. I looked into her soft chocolaty eyes and found her staring into my own jade ones.   
"Herms, I-," I croaked, my voice barely above a whisper.   
"Shh, not now," she whispered. At that, we embraced like never before. Destiny, Hermione and Ron called it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
